At a variety of locations, primarily apartment buildings, the only operable connection for television sets is to a wall cable television outlet which is provided by the landlord or management of the building. The interconnection thereto is effected by a coaxial cable which extends between the television cable outlet in a wall of the building and the television set. In such cases, in severe adverse weather conditions such as ice storms, signals from the local cable TV company may be disrupted. Unfortunately, at such times, it is particularly important for the people who have such systems to receive information on local weather and road conditions. There are, on the market, a great variety of indoor television antenna such as, for example, those known as "rabbit ears" which can be connected to the television set and, indeed, switching means are available for the operator of the television set to switch from cable television signals, if any are being received, to such an antenna for receiving electromagnetic signals from local TV stations. However, such antenna may not be desired except in times of emergency and the cost of the antenna, per se, or the antenna and the switching means, are more than most people desire to invest to have available for what is essentially an emergency need which seldom occurs. Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive and easily installable emergency antenna which can be stored and, when needed, installed without difficulty whereby the owner of the television set will be provided with television broadcasts from local stations with acceptable reception fidelity.